Good Witch or Bad Witch
by KrofftFan96
Summary: Here's another Pufnstuf story I did. Hope you enjoy it. :) All characters except Julie belong to Sid and Marty Krofft. Julie belongs to me.


One day in Living Island, at "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop", Julie Anna Jellybean, Cling, and Clang were eating some of their favorite candies in the store after buying them using buttons. And Pop Lolly, the owner of the candy shop, was at the store as well to watch the three for adult supervision.

"Mmm," said Julie, eating some jellybeans. "These candies are really tasty, aren't they, Cling and Clang?"

Cling and Clang gave Julie a thumbs up and licked their lips happily, while eating some peanut butter cups.

Just then, a loud sinister laugh came from the sky. And the voice came from

Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo.

"What was that?!" asked Pop Lolly, all worried.

"It sounds like Witchiepoo, Mr. Pop Lolly!" said Julie. "I wonder what's in her mind right now!"

All of a sudden, Orson the Vulture and Seymour the Spider burst the candy shop's door open and said, "Don't move! We need to get some candy for ourselves and the witch!"

So Orson and Seymour started to go for the shelves, started to steal the candy, and put them in bags.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" said Pop Lolly, getting mad. "Stop! You can't steal my candy! You'll make me broke and to make my shop go out of business and close down!"

"What are we gonna do?!" asked Julie, getting nervous. "We can't let Witchiepoo's henchman steal all of the candy! We might have no more candy on Living Island ever again!"

"You're right, Miss Julie!" said Pop Lolly. "We need to think of something! And fast!"

Cling and Clang started to jump up and down because they just thought of an idea.

"Cling! Clang!" said Julie. "Did you think of an idea?!"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads and used hand signals to tell Julie to scream for help.

"Good idea, boys!" said Julie, then turning to Pop Lolly and saying to him, "Mr. Pop Lolly! Let's scream for help! There's nothing else we can do!"

"Okay Miss Julie!" said Pop Lolly, then starting to scream, "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! MY CANDY SHOP IS BEING ROBBED! COME SAVE US!"

"PLEASE HELP US!" called Julie, in a loud voice. "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Just then, Jimmy and H.R. Pufnstuf, along with Freddy the Flute, went through the door of the candy shop after hearing the cries for help and said, "Never fear! Jimmy and Pufnstuf are here!"

"Look Cling and Clang!" Julie said to Cling and Clang, pointing to Jimmy and Pufnstuf. "It's Jimmy and Pufnstuf! They're here to save the day!"

Cling and Clang clapped their hands.

"What's the matter, Julie?" Jimmy asked Julie. "Pufnstuf and I heard you screaming for help."

"Orson and Seymour are trying to steal the candy from Pop Lolly's candy shop!" said Julie, still worried. "Please stop them and save the candy!"

"Don't worry, Julie," said Jimmy, trying to calm her down. "We'll bring the candy back and save the day."

Then Jimmy gave Freddy to Julie so she can hold him for a minute, ran after Orson and Seymour, snatched the bag of candies, and said, "Ha ha! I've got the candy! Now get lost!"

"But can we have Freddy, too?" asked Orson.

"Absolutely not!" said Jimmy, shaking his head. "Now scat! Be gone!"

Without another word, Orson and Seymour ran away from Jimmy and went back to Witchiepoo in her "Vroom Broom".

Then Jimmy ran back into the candy shop and gave the bag of candy to Pop Lolly.

"Here you go, Pop Lolly," said Jimmy. "I got the candy back so it can be safe."

"Thank you, Jimmy," said Pop Lolly, starting to put the candy back in their proper shelves. "You've saved the day!"

"You did it, Jimmy!" cried Julie, happily. "You saved us! Thank you, Jimmy! You're my hero!"

Then Julie kissed Jimmy on the cheek. And that made Jimmy giggle happily.

"Oh Julie," said Jimmy, feeling a little bit dizzy while giggling. "No problem at all. Heh."

Cling and Clang hugged Jimmy as well.

"Aww thanks for the hug, Cling and Clang," said Jimmy, hugging them back. "How nice."

Cling and Clang just smiled. And Jimmy smiled back.

"Here's Freddy, Jimmy," said Julie, giving Freddy back to Jimmy.

"Thanks," said Jimmy, accepting the flute. "Anyways, shall we get back to Pufnstuf's cave before something else happens?"

"But Cling and Clang and I were having a good time eating candy in the candy shop, Jimmy," said Julie, frowning. "Can't we stay here a bit longer?"

"Sorry Julie," said Jimmy, shaking his head sadly. "But we don't want anything to happen to you or Cling and Clang. But don't worry, you guys can always come back to Pop Lolly tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"It sounds alright, I guess," said Julie, sighing sadly.

"Good," said Jimmy, patting Julie's head. "Now let's get back to the cave and relax, okay?"

"Okay," said Julie, still sighing.

When they got back to Pufnstuf's cave, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Julie, Freddy, Cling, and Clang went onto their beds so they can relax after the candy shop incident.

"I wish we can do something fun while we're in the cave, Jimmy," said Julie. "I'm bored. And I don't want to go to sleep."

"She has a point, Jimmy," Freddy said to Jimmy. "We're bored. What should we do at this time?"

"I don't know," said Jimmy, shrugging his shoulders. "How about we play a game?"

"What game will that be?" asked Pufnstuf.

Then Jimmy got out of his bed, walked over to Pufnstuf, touched him, and said in an energetic voice while starting to run, "Tag! You're it!"

"Good idea!" said Pufnstuf, getting out of his bed. "A game of tag would be nice!"

Then Pufnstuf started to chase everyone in the cave as fast as he could.

"You can't catch me, Pufnstuf!" said Julie, laughing as she ran around the room. "You can't catch me! Come and get me!"

"You asked for it, Julie!" said Pufnstuf, tagging Julie. "Now you're it!"

"Aww man!" said Julie, still laughing.

Meanwhile, far away from the cave on the other side of Living Island, at

Witchiepoo's castle, Witchiepoo landed her "Vroom Broom" in front of the castle, went inside with Orson and Seymour following her, went into her lair, and sat down on a chair at a table, sighing sadly.

"We're sorry about the candy and the flute, Witchiepoo," Orson said to Witchiepoo. "Jimmy got the candy from us."

"And he didn't give us Freddy the Flute," added Seymour.

"You guys always fail at everything, don't you?!" growled Witchiepoo, hitting them with her magic wand. "Why don't you try harder at stealing the golden flute, you dumb dumbs?! Why?! You can do better than that!"

"We try our best, your witchieness," said Seymour, getting scared of Witchiepoo's anger. "Honestly! We do try our best all the time no matter what!"

Witchiepoo didn't anwser back. All she did was start to cry.

"What's wrong, Witchiepoo?" Orson asked her, looking at her tears fall down her face. "You're starting to cry."

"Leave me alone, you dingaling!" said Witchiepoo, still crying. "Just leave me by myself!"

So Witchiepoo ran to her bedroom, flopped down on her bed, placed her face on her pillow, and got it wet from her tears of sorrow.

"I'll never win!" said Witchiepoo, crying really hard. "And I'm never get my golden flute! I'm always the loser! The stupid bad woman who never prevails!"

Then she paused, thought for a moment, and said, still sobbing a little bit, "I wish I could be a good witch. Like a winner in this island. But I don't know how. If only there was someone who can show me the way to be a good person instead of being such a bad and evil person. Maybe. Just maybe. Oh, I hope so. I just hope so."

Then she calmed herself down and said, "You know what? I think I'm going to try to become friends with Jimmy, Pufnstuf, and the rest. And maybe I can become best girly friends with little Julie. Then she can teach me how to become a good person and a powerful winner. Yeah, I'll do that."

Then she yawned and said, "Maybe after a quick nap for a few minutes. I need to rest and let myself be all the way calm so I can think straight for the plan."

Then she went under the covers of her bed and fell asleep, while dreaming of being a good witch and being friends with the good guys in Living Island.

Later that day, back at Pufnstuf's cave, the doorbell rang.

"Julie?" Pufnstuf said to Julie, as he heard the doorbell ring. "Can you go get the door and see who it is, please?"

"Sure Pufnstuf," said Julie, nodding her head. "I wonder who it can be at this time."

Julie walked over to the door and opened it. And there was Witchiepoo holding a plate of chocolate chip cookes.

"Hello there, Miss Julie," said Witchiepoo, in a friendly voice. "I've brought you and your friends some cookies to eat."

"Those cookies aren't gonna do anything bad to us, are they, Witchiepoo?" asked Julie, all concerned.

"No, of course not," said Witchiepoo, shaking her head. "Why would I do that? I would never try to hurt you in any way."

"Well, that's a relief," said Julie, taking a deep breath, then taking the plate of cookies. "So what brings you here, Witchiepoo?"

"Well, my little Julie," said Witchiepoo, "I've been thinking...I want to give up my evil witch craft and become a good witch."

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick up your sleeve?" asked Julie.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Witchiepoo, nodding her head. "Well, I was wondering if you and the rest can teach me and we can maybe become friends with each other?"

"Well alright, Witchiepoo," said Julie. "Here, let's go outside and get some fresh air."

"Good idea," said Witchiepoo.

When they got outside, Witchiepoo asked Julie, "So Julie? What do you, Jimmy, Pufnstuf, and the rest do for fun around here on Living Island when trouble isn't around?"

"Ummm," said Julie, thinking. "Well...my friends and I like to play games with each other, we like to dance in a merry manner, we love to visit Pop Lolly's candy shop to eat some delicious candies, and you know, do a lot of fun and good stuff on our spare time."

"They sound such lovely," said Witchiepoo, smiling. "Why don't we go have some fun with each other since we're just becoming friends?"

"That's a great idea, Witchiepoo!" said Julie, smiling back. "Let's go!"

"You bet!" said Witchiepoo.

So Julie and Witchiepoo started to go have some fun with each other by swinging on the swing set and sliding down the slide in the island's playground, playing hop scotch, playing tag and hide and seek, and doing lots of other fun things with each other. They were also singing "I'm Into Something Good" by Herman's Hermits and "Best Friend" by Harry Nilsson, as they were hanging out, and while changing the song's lyrics from 'he' to 'she' and from 'guy' to 'girl' since Julie and Witchiepoo were both girls becoming new friends.

Back at Pufnstuf's cave, Jimmy and the rest of the gang where wondering where Julie was since she left them a few minutes ago.

"How long has Julie been gone for, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy. "I only told her to anwser the door."

"I have no idea, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "And who was at the door anyways?"

"I don't know," said Pufnstuf, shrugging his shoulders. "But should we go outside and look for Julie?"

"We probably should," said Jimmy. "Let me get my binoculars first."

Then Jimmy grabbed his own pair of binoculars and said, "Okay guys, I'm ready. Let's go."

When they got outside, Jimmy, Pufnstuf, Freddy, Cling, and Clang sat in front of the cave and started to look around for Julie.

"Where do you think she is, Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy.

"I don't know, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "Let me check my binoculars."

So Jimmy place his binoculars on his face close to his eyes and started to move them around to look for Julie. Then he somehow saw her playing a game of hop scotch near the playground, while she was laughing and enjoying herself.

"I think I found Julie!" said Jimmy, spotting her. "She's over there near the playground playing hop scotch!"

"Really?!" asked Freddy.

"You found Julie?!" asked Pufnstuf.

"Yep!" said Jimmy. "And I wonder who's she's playing the game wi-

He suddenly paused because he somehow saw that Witchiepoo was playing with Julie as well.

"Is that Witchiepoo with Julie?!" gasped Jimmy, all surprised. "Why is Julie hanging out with the witch?! I can't believe it! She would never be friends with that mean old witch!"

Cling and Clang gasped and got scared about the situation.

"Gee willikers!" gasped Pufnstuf. "She's playing games with the witch! What should we do about this?! Witchiepoo must be hiding a trick from Julie!"

"We need to talk to her about this," said Jimmy. "She shouldn't be hanging out with the bad guys."

"Good idea, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf. "A nice talk would do the trick."

"I've got to put a stop to this!" said Jimmy, starting to run to Julie.

"Wait just a minute, Jimmy!" said Pufnstuf, stopping him. "Let's just wait until Julie comes to us when she's done with her 'little games' with the witch, alright?"

"Alright fine," said Jimmy, sighing. "I'll wait. But I just so worried about her. She might become a bad person from the witch and betray us."

That night, Julie was done hanging out with Witchiepoo for the day and started to walk back to Pufnstuf's cave after she said goodbye to Witchiepoo and that they'll see each other again the next morning.

"Witchiepoo is such a nice person," said Julie. "But I wonder what got her this way. Usually she's mean and would try to hurt us or destroy Living Island. Oh well, back to the cave so I can go to sleep for tomorrow morning."

When she got back to Pufnstuf's cave, Julie saw Jimmy, Pufnstuf, Cling, and Clang looking at her all angrily, while folding their arms and standing in place.

"Hello Julie," said Jimmy, all suspicious. "Come over here."

"What's this about, Jimmy?" asked Julie, getting concerned.

"Don't say a word," said Jimmy, getting serious. "Just do as I say. Come here right now!"

"Fine," said Julie, walking over to him.

Then Cling turned off the lights in the cave.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" asked Julie, getting a little nervous.

Then as Cling turned the lights back on, Julie found herself tied to a wooden chair with ropes.

"Huh?! What's going on?! What's happening here?!" shouted Julie, getting really scared.

"Be quiet and answer these questions!" said Jimmy, shushing at her. "Okay, first question. Who were you outside with and why?"

"I was outside playing by myself," said Julie, trying to calm herself down from freaking out. "And I was rather enjoying it."

"Don't play dumb, young lady!" said Jimmy, slapping Julie in the arm.

"What was that for?!" said Julie, getting mad from being hit. "You know you can't hit a girl!"

"Sorry about that, Julie," said Jimmy, calming down all the way and untying the ropes off of Julie from the chair. "I guess I was being too over dramatic. Anyways, we need to talk."

"About what?" asked Julie, getting up from the chair.

"You were hanging out with her, haven't you?" asked Jimmy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Julie.

"Julie, it's about you and Witchiepoo," said Jimmy. "Why are you hanging out with the witch? She's a bad woman."

"Come on, Jimmy," said Julie, rolling her eyes. "She's a nice lady and I like her. Besides, what's wrong with me hanging out with Witchiepoo? And you jealous of me?"

"Yes, I'm very jealous," said Jimmy, getting jealous. "Listen Julie, you're hanging out with the wrong person. The witch is probably using you for some kind of a nasty trick."

"But why would she do that?" asked Julie. "Friends don't play bad tricks on each other."

"But we're your friends, Julie!" said Jimmy, slapping his forehead. "You know, me, Pufnstuf, Freddy, and Cling and Clang? Don't you trust us as good people?"

"I do," said Julie. "But none of you guys are girls. And I need a girl to talk about girl stuff with on this island. I'm sorry, Jimmy. But I need to move on."

Then Julie got ready for bed, went into her bed, and fell asleep.

"Wow Jimmy," Pufnstuf said to Jimmy. "It looks like she's been brainwashed by the witch."

"I know," said Jimmy, starting to get tears in his eyes. "And I can't believe Julie betrayed us! How can she does this to us?! Why?!"

Jimmy started to cry.

"Please don't cry, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, hugging Jimmy. "At least you have me, Freddy, and Cling and Clang to be with."

Jimmy didn't answer and continued to cry hard. And Cling and Clang started to cry as well.

"Aww Cling and Clang," said Pufnstuf, hugging them, while frowning. "I know you feel sad about Julie not playing with you guys as much anymore since she made friends with the witch. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

Cling and Clang shook their heads and continued to cry.

"Why don't you two boys head for bed," said Pufnstuf. "You'll be much better in the morning, okay?"

Cling and Clang nodded their heads sadly and went to their beds. Then Pufnstuf went into his bed and fell asleep.

During the middle of the night, Cling and Clang tried to go to sleep. But they were having trouble doing that all because of them being worried about Julie starting to betray them. So Cling and Clang talked to each other through hand signals and sign language about what to do about the problem. Then they both agreed to run away from home together so they wouldn't worry about Julie's former friendship with them. So they both got out of their beds, put some of their small things in there backpacks, put them over their shoulders on their backs, grabbed their small-sized framed photograph of them with Julie, wrote a note to everyone in the cave about them running away because of Julie, placed it on the table, walked over to Julie and frowned, kissed her cheek goodbye, and walked out of the cave. And as they looked back at the cave and looking at the photograph, they started to cry again, but more quietly this time so no one can hear them escaping. And as they walked and cried, it started to rain. So it was easier for them to cry more.

The next morning, in Pufnstuf's cave, while it was still dark and pouring tons of rain drops outside, everyone was waking up and getting ready for the day.

"Good morning, everyone," Jimmy said to everyone in the cave. "Shall we go get some breakfast?"

"Sure Jimmy," said Julie, nodding his head. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

But as they were about to leave the cave, they didn't see Cling and Clang anywhere.

"Uhhh Jimmy?" Pufnstuf asked Jimmy, looking around. "Where's Cling and Clang? They're not with us."

"I don't know, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, shrugging his shoulder. "Where do you think they could be at?"

"Maybe they're still sleeping in their beds," said Freddy.

"Good suggestion, Freddy," said Jimmy. "Let's go see if they are."

So Pufnstuf, Jimmy, and Julie, along with Freddy, went to Cling and Clang's beds to see if they were sleeping in them. But they weren't even in their beds. They were gone since they both ran away from home.

"Oh no!" cried Jimmy, nervously. "Cling and Clang are gone! Where could they be?!"

"Jimmy!" said Pufnstuf, spotting the note on the table that Cling and Clang left for them. "Look! There's a note for us! Cling and Clang must of wrote it!"

"Really?!" gasped Jimmy. "What does it say?!"

"Here," said Pufnstuf, giving the note to Jimmy. "Read it out loud so we can all hear it."

"Okay," said Jimmy, holding the piece of paper.

So Jimmy started to read the note out loud while everyone else was listening to the note that read:

Dear Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, and Julie,

We're really sorry, but we can't stay in the cave any longer since our best friend, Julie is spending less time with us and is hanging out with Witchiepoo instead and betrayed us. So as a result, the two of us decided to run away from home and never come back. We really didn't want to leave you guys with broken hearts, but we had to go because of Julie's behavior. So we guess she's better off without us. But don't worry, if you wanna hear from the both of us, we'll write letters to you about how we'll do in our new life without everyone on Living Island, which is our hometown. If Julie is reading this, tell her that we're sorry we had to leave her. And that she can think about what she done about betraying us both. We love her like a babysitter and a big sister. We'll pray for her everyday for the rest of our lives. Anyways, we're really going to miss all of you in Living Island. So we wish the best of luck to all of our friends. Bless your hearts. Wish us luck, too. Goodbye forever. :'(

Sincerely yours,

Cling and Clang

"Oh no!" gasped Pufnstuf, getting tears in his eyes. "Cling and Clang left us! They're gone for good!"

"That's terrible!" said Freddy, all scared. "They could get hurt out there!"

"And it's all my fault!" said Julie, starting to cry. "Why did I become friends with that mean witch and leave Cling and Clang with broken hearts?! Those two boys are really important to me! They're like my little brothers I've never had!"

"I know you're sad about this, Julie," said Jimmy, hugging Julie tightly in his arms. "And I understand you made a mistake."

"I made a huge mistake, Jimmy," said Julie, still crying. "I became friends with Witchiepoo, who always wants to kill us."

"So now you know to not trust bad guys, right?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes Jimmy," said Julie, nodding her head.

"Good girl," said Jimmy, patting her head. "So what do you want to do about this big problem?"

"I'm going to go look for Cling and Clang!" said Julie, opening the door. "I need to get them back!"

"But Julie, it's dark and rainy outside!" said Jimmy, trying to pull Julie back into the cave. "At least put on your raincoat and carry a flashlight with you!"

"Let go of me, Jimmy!" said Julie, ignoring him. "I have to find Cling and Clang and bring them back!"

So Julie ran outside in the dark and rain and started to run around Living Island looking for Cling and Clang while shouting scaredly, "CLING! CLANG! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME BACK! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"JULIE, GET BACK INSIDE THE CAVE!" said Jimmy, calling out for Julie as loud as he could. "YOU COULD GET LOST AND HURT OUT THERE! JULIE! JUUUUUUULLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! COME BACK! PLEASE!"

But Julie didn't answer him. She was gone.

"I hope she finds Cling and Clang, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, with a frown.

"Me too," said Jimmy, sadly. "Where could they be?"

Back where Julie was, she was still running around the whole island searching for Cling and Clang. But she didn't see any sight of them.

"CLING! CLANG!" shouted Julie, starting to cry again. "BOYS! WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO!"

Then Julie decided to check Dr. Blinky's house to see if Cling and Clang were in there. So she ran to the house and knocked hard on the door.

"DR. BLINKY!" said Julie, banging on the door. "DR. BLINKY! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME, JULIE ANNA JELLYBEAN! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY!"

Then Dr. Blinky opened the door, saw Julie crying, and said to her, "Hi there, Julie. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"OH DR. BLINKY!" said Julie, crying her eyes out. "THEY'RE GONE! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?!"

"Who?" asked Dr. Blinky.

"CLING AND CLANG!" said Julie, still crying. "THEY RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF ME! I SOMEHOW BECAME FRIENDS WITH WITCHIEPOO ACCIDENTALLY! AND THAT MADE CLING AND CLANG RUN AWAY FROM HOME! AND NOW I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE!"

"Cling and Clang are missing?!" gasped Dr. Blinky, feeling sorry for Julie. "That's terrible!"

"I KNOW!" said Julie, still sobbing. "IT'S REALLY TERRIBLE!"

"Please Julie, calm down," said Dr. Blinky, hugging her and wiping her tears away with a handkerchief. "Stop crying now. It's going to be okay. Can I help you look for those two boys?"

"Yes please," said Julie, calming down. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course," said Dr. Blinky, nodding his head. "I don't want you to get lost and get more soaking wet from the rain. And speaking of rain, since you don't have your raincoat with you, how about I can share my umbrella with me?"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Blinky," said Julie, smiling a little bit. "How very thoughtful of you. Now come on, let's go find Cling and Clang."

"Right," said Dr. Blinky.

Then as Dr. Blinky went outside, him and Julie started their search for Cling and Clang. They checked "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop", in the forest, and the clock house. But there was no sign of Cling or Clang.

"I don't think we're ever gonna find the boys, Julie," said Dr. Blinky, sadly. "We've checked everywhere."

"But Dr. Blinky," said Julie, getting more sad than ever. "Cling and Clang are out there. We can't leave them!"

"I know we can't leave them for too long," said Dr. Blinky. "But I'm sorry, Julie. You have to go back to Pufnstuf's cave. And I have to go back to my house. But don't worry, we'll look for Cling and Clang tomorrow."

"Okay Dr. Blinky," said Julie, sighing sadly. "If you say so."

Back at Pufnstuf's cave, Jimmy, Pufnstuf, and Freddy heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could be at the door at a sad time like this?" Jimmy said.

So Jimmy went to the door, opened it, and saw Dr. Blinky and Julie.

"Oh hi, Dr. Blinky," said Jimmy. "Thanks for finding Julie. Anyways, have you guys found Cling and Clang yet?"

"Nope," said Dr. Blinky, sadly. "Julie and I checked the whole island."

"We'll never find those sweet boys!" said Julie, starting to cry again. "They're gone forever!"

"Julie, please stop crying," said Jimmy, wiping her tears with his hand. "You're making me want to cry, too."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," said Julie, still crying. "If I haven't made friends with Witchiepoo, then Cling and Clang wouldn't have ran away from us in the first place."

"Aww, come here, Julie," said Jimmy, holding her in his arms. "It's okay. It's alright. Shhh."

Julie continued to cry with tons of tears falling down her face.

Far away from the cave, Cling and Clang were still walking together trying to find themselves a new place to live. Then they entered into Witchiepoo's forest that lead to her castle. And as they entered the forest, they both went on their knees, place their hands together, closed their eyes, and started to pray for Julie, who they were starting to miss a whole lot. And after the prayer, as they looked up at the sky, tons of tears went down their faces as they thought about Julie. Poor Cling and Clang. They really missed their friend so much. Then all of a sudden, Witchiepoo appeared right in front of Cling and Clang. And that made Cling and Clang get scared and jump with fright.

"Well, well, well," said Witchiepoo, looking straight at them. "If it isn't two of Julie's best friends, Cling and Clang. Well, guess what, you two boys? She's my friend now! And I'm going to prove it by taking you to my castle as prisoners! Ahahahahaha!"

Cling and Clang started running for their lives. And they tried to escape from Witchiepoo. But it was too late. Witchiepoo grabbed them and started to head for the castle.

"And since you two don't talk, you can't call for help!" said Witchiepoo, laughing at them. "Ahahahahaha!"

Cling and Clang couldn't escape since they were in the arms of the witch. So instead of calling for help, they each quickly grabbed their whistles and started to blow in them for a signal for help. But so far, nobody heard them.

When she got into the castle, Witchiepoo went into her lair and placed Cling and Clang in a big cage and locked it shut.

"Now you boys keep quiet and don't go anywhere," Witchiepoo said to them. "Or else you'll be tracked down and be possibly dead! See ya later! Bye bye! Ahahahahaha!"

As Witchiepoo left the lair, Cling and Clang started crying again because they couldn't escape. Also, they couldn't think of a plan to get out of the cage. So they hugged each other and continued to cry on their clothing.

Just then, after a few minutes, they heard a voice saying, "Hello?! Is anybody in here?! I heard crying and a whistle being blown!"

It was the voice of Judy the Frog, who somehow got into the castle, went into the lair, and saw Cling and Clang locked in a cage, crying on themselves.

"Please don't be afraid, boys," said Judy, sticking her hand through the cage's bars to pat their heads. "It's me, Judy Frog. I'm here to rescue you both."

Cling and Clang calmed down and clapped their hands.

"So what happened?" asked Judy. "Because I heard Julie screaming, "Cling! Clang! Where are you?!" in a scared way."

Cling and Clang waved their hands to tell her about the whole incident.

"She became friends with the witch?!" gasped Judy, all surprised. "And you guys ran away because of that?! Oh, that's terrible! You guys have to go back!"

Cling and Clang used their hands to tell Judy to free them from the cage.

"Of course, I'll free you, guys," said Judy, nodding her head. "Why wouldn't I? You guys are my friends after all, correct?"

So Judy looked around for the key so she can free Cling and Clang and get them out of the castle. Then she found the key on the table, inserted it into the lock, turned it, and opened the cage. And Cling and Clang got out and thanked her by hugging her.

"You're very welcome, Cling and Clang," said Judy, hugging them back. "Now let's take you two back to Pufnstuf's cave. They must be worried sick about you guys."

Cling and Clang decided to agree with Judy about returning home.

When Judy and Cling and Clang went out of the castle and out of the spooky forest, Witchiepoo returned to her lair and found that the big cage was empty because of Judy rescuing Cling and Clang.

"They're gone!" said Witchiepoo, getting angry. "But how?!"

Just then, a piece of paper floated passed Witchiepoo. Then she grabbed it and read what it said:

Witchiepoo,

I'm breaking up the friendship with you. It's over.

-Julie

"So? Who cares?" said Witchiepoo, throwing the paper above her shoulder. "I can have myself. Besides, who needs to be good. I'm already evil in the heart! And I'll always will! Ahahahahaha!"

Back at Pufnstuf's cave, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, and Julie, along with Dr. Blinky, were still sad because of Cling and Clang running away from Living Island.

"Gee, I sure do miss Cling and Clang," said Jimmy, sighing sadly.

"I miss Cling and Clang, too, Jimmy," said Freddy, sadly.

"Me too," said Pufnstuf, with a tear in his eye.

"Me three," said Julie, sobbing.

"And me," said Dr. Blinky, frowning. "I sure do wish they can come home."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door," said Julie.

So Julie walked to the door, opened it, and saw Judy.

"Hello Judy," said Julie, waving to her. "What's up?"

"Hi Julie. I have a surprise for you," said Judy. "A surprise that you'll love forever."

"Really?" said Julie, calming down. "Where it is?"

"They're right here," said Judy, pointing to Cling and Clang, who were in front of her.

"CLING! CLANG!" cried Julie, with happy tears in her eyes as she hugged Cling and Clang tightly. "IT'S YOU! YOU'RE BACK! AND YOU'RE ALIVE! OH, I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU TWO SO MUCH!"

"BLIMEY!" cried Jimmy, running over to Cling and Clang. "CLING AND CLANG! YOU HAVE RETURNED!"

"YOU'RE SAFE!" cried Pufnstuf, happily.

"HORRAY!" cried Freddy.

"Where were you boys?!" Pufnstuf asked Cling and Clang. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Cling and Clang didn't remember where they were since they were crying too much and thinking a lot about Julie.

"That's okay," said Pufnstuf. "It doesn't matter. We're just glad that you two returned to your REAL home, here in the cave of Living Island."

Cling and Clang just smiled and hugged Pufnstuf.

"Thanks you guys," said Pufnstuf, smiling and hugging them back.

"Cling? Clang?" Julie said to Cling and Clang, still crying with tears of joy. "I'm so sorry I wasn't spending anytime with you anymore since I was friends with Witchiepoo, which I'm now not her friend again. I realized that trusting a bad guy is wrong. And friends should always be good so they can always be there for you. Can you ever forgive me, boys? I apologize for what I've done."

Cling and Clang nodded their heads and hugged her.

"Aww, thanks for forgiving me, you two," said Julie, smiling and hugging them back. "I'll always think of you two as my true friends. I love you, guys. And I promise I'll start playing with you two again everyday now."

Cling and Clang kissed her on the forehead. And Julie giggled and kissed both of them on their noses.

"Let's celebrate Julie's learned moral and Cling and Clang returning home to us, shall we?!" said Jimmy, getting excited.

"Yeah!" cried everyone, with their fists up in the air.

Cling and Clang put their thumbs up and clapped their hands happily.

So Jimmy, Pufnstuf, Freddy, Julie, Cling, Clang, Dr. Blinky, and Judy started to sing and dance in a merry manner to "I'm Into Something Good" by Herman's Hermits and "Best Friend" by

Harry Nilsson as Cling turned on the cave's little radio. And the song matched the celebration because it had to do with good friendship. And everyone in the cave was mostly happy for Julie since she finally again found out the meaning about who good true friends are who will always be there for their buddies for anything.

THE END


End file.
